


High school hopes

by FrustratedPoet1979



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Romance, pining from afar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedPoet1979/pseuds/FrustratedPoet1979
Summary: James is in love with the cute red headed girl, but what would she do when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out?





	High school hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> The brilliant and talented @womeninthesequel sent me a promt on tumblr and this is what I did with it I hope you like. also thank you to @decafinatedmouse for editing.

High school hopes

 

Being the Queen Bee of the school seemed to be every girls dream. The Queen Bee had her pick of the hottest guys, went to all the coolest parties, and sat at every break surrounded by her admirers, or at least that’s what it looked like to any outsider.

The reality was somewhat different, when you were inside that special circle. Brigitte was still the queen, but she was also an insecure mess who required constant praise and admiration, or she would likely find a way to make your day, or even year, into a living hell. It had perhaps been fun for James at first, the pranks, the parties, being accepted into a large crowd of outgoing and confident people, at least on the outside they were. But when she had absolutely humiliated poor Peter, one of his friends, in front of the entire school at the halloween ball. It had been like a light shining on all the pranks of his past, making him see them all in a whole new way. It had not been a pleasant realisation. From that day on he had tried his best to make sure any pranks did not do any personal harm to anyone.

But even when James had been happily ignorant inside the bubble, he had never been interested in the Queen Bee, had even turned her down when she had asked him. A fact that the bee was keeping very quiet, which he thought was the sole reason she had not tried to do anything to him in revenge for the slight. Plus he was arguably as popular as her but without having to try so hard. He was bored of being part of the elite; the conversations were always the same and everyone was only interested in themselves, but not James.

James was interested in the quiet girl who always sat on the edge of everything. The quiet girl with long red hair that curled just a little right at the ends. The quiet girl with the sparkling green eyes and the shy smile that made his heart flip on the rare occasions she sent one his way.

The first time he took proper notice of her was in their second year chemistry class. Professor Slughorn had said something to her that James had not been paying attention to, but it had made her say something back to him that if James had said it he would definitely be serving a detention, instead of receiving a gentle chuckle and a shake of the head. She was bewitching.

“Sirius, who is that girl?” His best friend had done nothing more than roll his eyes at him and yawn in an over exaggerated way, but James knew, more than he had ever known anything before, this girl was special. Remus at least had looked up from his note taking at the question.

“That’s Lily, she’s nice.” He said simply, before going back to his notes. James admired from afar, not sure exactly how to do anything more than that. She was pretty and he had a crush, and that was that.

As time passed he noticed her more often. Her iconic red hair was like a beacon to him whenever he saw it, and he felt himself moving towards her in the corridors. Just walking behind her was enough for him sometimes, but he couldn’t bring himself to do any more than follow her. She was always with that odd boy with the greasy hair who looked like he was frightened of sunlight. James had no idea what she saw in him but whenever he was close, Sev would send him a piercing stare to back _the fuck_ away. He was definitely an odd fish, that Sev. He hung out with some very dodgy people, the kind of people who walked the street with knives looking for fights. He wondered how such a warm and gentle soul such as Lily Evans could be friends with such a dark twisty mess?

“They’ve known each other since pre-school.” Remus told him one day when James was boring his friends once more about his new specialist subject. Remus and Lily were in drama club together, usually Remus refused to divulge any information because he wasn’t a spy and she was a friend, and James respected that, honestly he did. But whenever Remus did divulge any information it was like discovering hidden treasure. “She said his home life has always been rough so she sticks with him to be some sort of moral compass. She seems to think she can stop him from going to prison.” The doubtful way Remus said it was exactly how James felt about it too.

But it seemed whatever friendship she had with Sev disappeared one fateful day in fourth year. James did not know all the details as he had been at practice, but Queen Bee Brigitte the bitch had taken great delight in recounting the story of Sev shouting at Lily when she had tried to defend him, telling the whole school he didn’t need to be friends with her type, and in doing so giving away the fact her family were asylum seekers, _as if that mattered_ , James thought. It certainly didn’t mean anything to him. She and Sev were the center of all the gossip for about a week then it all quieted down again, when some other drama took the attention of the teenagers. Lily found new friends to hang with and James continued to pine for her from afar.

He watched as she started to hang with another boy, his heart sinking as he saw them sitting together at lunchtimes, their heads buried in shared books, or sharing a laugh as they no doubt scoffed him and the other popular kids. He had missed his chance, she had a boyfriend, well that was that then.

As soon as he thought she was truly unobtainable he noticed her everywhere, noticed when she got a new school bag, or a scarf, noticed when she tied her hair differently, and noticed her laugh even when he couldn’t see her. Or that misty day she had walked to school, tiny spheres of water clinging to the wisps of her hair like sparking jewels,that had been the day he knew he was completely lost.

“When are you going to stop staring and go talk to her?” Sirius asked him one day during lunch break. “She is sitting right there, all alone.” He had noticed that too, she did not seem concerned that her usual lunch companion had not arrived. She seemed perfectly content to just sit in her usual spot and read another heavy book. “Mate it’s really disturbing the way you keep looking, go and _talk_ to her.” James considered his options, considered doing exactly what is friend was suggesting, what he had been planning in his head for this past school year, because time was running out. Senior year would end and they would all go their separate ways and he potentially would never see her again. That thought was the most terrifying thing he had ever contemplated.

“I can’t, her boyfriend will join her in a minute.” He shuffled his fingers through his hair and took his glasses off to clean them on his shirt. They were sitting on the edge of their usual crowd, nobody else was taking any notice of their quiet conversation, nobody ever did. Queen Bee Brigitte was telling another story about her weekend to the crowd, who were listening attentively, as if they had not been there with her for the entire time, too. James and Sirius had paid attention for perhaps a minute before moving slightly away to have their own conversation.

“Not if I distract him he won’t, and besides, I already know Frank isn’t her boyfriend.” Sirius flicked his long dark fringe out of his eyes with a toss of his head, a knowing smile on his lips. He was still wearing his sunglasses; James had not seen him at school without them for a week. The teachers allowed it because they were easier to ignore, along with the bruises he would randomly come to school with. James’ irritation flashed for a moment, he knew his parents were now dealing with it, they had been outraged when they found out,  but it did little to stop his own anger every time he looked at his friends face.

“How do you know that?” James asked, his eyes sliding back to her.

“Oh, you know me well enough James. I have my whiley ways.” It was true, of course. James knew already that Sirius was going to get the yearbook title of Class Prankster, himself a close second. James position as captain of the rugby team was probably the reason he didn’t get the top spot. Remus and Peter, the only other people in their inner circle, had also taken part in a number of harmless pranks but had not yet been given any titles. But James was sure they would be equally prominent within the pages.

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me? What if she doesn’t like me?” James heard his own voice and knew how pathetic he was being. It was the same reasons that had caused him to think himself out of talking with her every time before.

“Come on James, if you don’t do this now, I won’t let you hear the end of it, and you _know_ how annoying I can be when I want to.” Sirius just laughed off his annoyed scowl. James knew this was his chance; she was very rarely on her own. He pushed away his nerves and bundled up his courage, reminding himself of how little time they had left to spend at this school if she did say yes. He had already accepted a rugby scholarship, and he highly doubted she would be going to the same university.

“Okay, I can do this, you go chat to her friend.” He stood up and squared his shoulders, trying to gulp down the butterflies swirling in his stomach. Sirius slapped him on the back once then sauntered back into the dinner hall. _This is stupid_ , he thought but nevertheless he strode purposefully towards her. He almost diverted his course when she looked up from her book and watched him approach with no expression on her face, but instead he tried his best smile and sat beside her. “Hi” he tried, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hello,” she replied before turning back to her book. “Something I can help you with Potter?” She asked cooly. He ignored her question and asked one of his own.

“You’re not with your friend today?” His hands messed up his hair again almost of their own will, he leaned back against the bench hoping he looked relaxed, because his head was screaming at him to abort this right now. It was very rarely he listened to his head, especially when Lily Evans was concerned.

“Observant aren’t you?” She replied, a slight twitch of her lip indicating she wasn’t completely unhappy he had joined her. “He is sick today, so I have to take twice as many notes in class because we usually share.”

“You can have my notes,” he offered without hesitation, probably a little too eagerly. _Stay cool Potter_ , he thought to himself, but she had not told him to leave, had not shot him down in flames.

“Your notes?” she asked doubtful; he nodded eagerly. “I thought you sporty types always got someone else to do that for you?”

“Your remark cuts me deeply Evans.” He put his hand on his heart in mock outrage, she giggled at his playacting, his heart soared. “I’ll have you know I am a top student. My parents would never let me do any kind of sport if my marks weren’t up to scratch. And if they ever found out i had cheated? Well my life just wouldn’t be worth living.” She had closed her book as he spoke and it was now resting on her lap with her hands folded on top of it. She was watching him openly now, her eyes bright and interested, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this, but took this as a good sign.

“So you haven’t come here to ask for help with your homework?” The way she was looking at him had emboldened him; he felt like he was soaring.

“No. I came over here to ask you out.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and he felt the heat rising up his cheeks. _Nice one, dickhead. Real smooth._ He looked down at his feet to hide his embarrassment and was surprised when her soft hand touched his chin, turning it back to face her. When he looked into her sparkling green eyes he was lost again, completely and utterly smitten, because she was smiling at him. Not the quick half hidden shy smiles he had seen before, a full on white teeth and high cheekbones smile that lifted her already beautiful face to a whole new level. All he could do in reply to that magical smile was blink at her and smile goofily back.

“Of course I will.” she replied and if his heart could dance it would have been tapping its way right out his chest.

Her hand was still on his chin. He took it in his own and pressed a soft kiss to her palm that made her blush. He could feel the pulse as he held her wrist and it was beating just as fast as his own. The fact he was having a similar effect on her as she did on him was making him feel stupid for not doing this sooner.

“I promise you Evans you are never going to regret saying yes to me.” He watched her run the pink tip of her tongue across her lips and he longed to place a kiss there but he thought better of it for now. He didn’t want to scare her off.

As they chatted for the rest of the lunch break James was not sure exactly what they talked about. He knew she had been witty and charming and he had been tying his best to be equally entertaining for her. They exchanged numbers so they could arrange their date. The bell went all too soon and she swore colourfully, standing up.

“I was supposed to help set up the lab.” She smiled at him so he knew she was only joking when she told him. “See, Potter, you are a bad influence on me already.” He tried to apologise and she laughed him off, a wonderful rich sound. He knew the goofy smile was back on his face and she seemed to hesitate for a moment before leaning over him and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Now I wish I had taken advanced chem,” he joked and she laughed at him, openly amused.

“I think we all know it was for the best you didn’t. I have to go--text me later.” He was still sitting where she had left him, the same goofy half-smile on his face, when Sirius, Remus and Peter walked over.

“That was disgusting to watch,” Sirius remarked dryly, but James could see the slight lifting of his mouth indicating he truly was happy for him.

“At the very least he can stop pining now,” Remus joined in. “He’s been embarrassing to be around.” James could not think of a smart reply for his friends because he was too busy feeling immensely proud of himself. “You best get to training before coach has your ass,” Remus reminded him.

“Oh, fuck.” James exclaimed as he looked at his watch and ran off, leaving his friends laughing in his wake.

“He is going to be insufferable now.” Sirius huffed and Remus chuckled at him, while Peter didn’t look so sure.

“I think it’s sweet, she’s real pretty. They would have beautiful children.”

“Fuck sake, Pete, you did not just say that.” Sirius rolled his eyes at him.

“Lily’s cool, I think you and her could be really good friends.”

“As long as she has some fit friends, I can be cool with this.”

 

Lily got to her advanced chem class just in time to set everything up before Professor Slughorn arrived. When she finally let herself sit down and take stock of what had happened at lunchtime she could not quite believe it. The fittest boy in the whole school wanted to spend time with her. James Potter, captain of the rugby team, with his crazy hair, kind eyes, amazing shoulders, and lips so perfectly plump she just wanted to kiss all day long. He liked her, _her_ , she never thought a guy like him could ever be interested in a dorky girl like her but, he had been witty and smart, and she hoped they found more things in common, because James Potter was someone she really wanted to get to know better.

Alice and Marlene wandered in with the rest of the class, took one look at her, and sat down with expectant looks on their faces.

“What?” She asked innocently trying unsuccessfully to suppress the grin that spread across her face and grinning even more widely instead.

“What has got you so happy? Don’t act all coy with us, Evans, we know you too well.” Marlene’s eyes were wide with excitement and Alice drummed her hands on the table.

“Spill. We’ve not seen you this happy since,” Alice tried to think of a time, “well ever!” She was not exactly sure how to tell them what had happened that afternoon. She could not quite believe it herself.

“James Potter asked me out.”

“Well it’s about time!” Marlene exclaimed. “He’s been pining after you like a lost puppy forever.” Lily looked at her friend stunned.

“Why didn’t you think to tell me about this?” They looked back equally stunned.

“I thought you knew, he’s not exactly been subtle about it.” Alice nodded her head in silent agreement

“Well I didn’t, okay? I mean he’s gorgeous, and he’s always smiling. His eyes are hazel, did you know that? And they have little flecks of gold.” Lily was right back to sitting on that school bench willing him to kiss her, while her friends exchanged looks.

“Oh, boy,” Alice exclaimed, “you’ve got it as bad as I do. We just need to find Marls a date and we can all hang out together.”

“Do you think Sirius would?” Marlene asked in a very quiet voice, looking much more uncertain, than her normal self.

“I’ll ask James,” Lily said immediately, taking out her phone to text him, but she quickly put it back into her pocket when Professor Slughorn turned to address the class.

 

James’ rugby practice was rough and hard work as usual, but it was a very pleasant surprise when he was walking back to the changing rooms to see Lily stood on the side lines. She was holding a water bottle and she offered it to him when he approached with an awkward shrug.

“Thought you would be thirsty.” He took the bottle, and drank from it thirstily, his eyes closing as he chugged the ice cold liquid. So he did not see the hungry look in lily’s eyes as she watched him, watched the tiny gem like beads of sweat on his forehead run down his temple as he tilted his head back, watched his adam's apple bob with every swallow, or watched how the fabric of his shirt clung to him, showing her exactly what playing rugby had done to his body.

“Thanks,” he said. “I ran out of water about half way through. You are a lifesaver.” Lily tried not to ogle as he peeled his shirt off in front of her. “Coach has been really hard on us today. We have a match coming up so he wants everything perfect.” They stood in semi awkward silence for a moment before he gestured to the clubhouse. “I better go get showered and changed, but you’ll wait for me?” His smile almost spilt his face when she nodded her reply.

“I be just over there,” and she pointed over to the stands where Remus and Sirius were waiting with Marlene and Alice. From this distance it looked like Marlene and Sirius were getting on very well indeed. She noticed herself and a smile crept over her face. “I was going to ask you to introduce Sirius to Marls, but it looks like they are already getting more acquainted.” She turned back to him and gave him a cheeky wink. “Don’t be too long okay?”

   

  
  



End file.
